This invention relates to an automatic pencil having a front housing and a rear housing, the rear housing being rotatable relative to the front housing in opposite directions so as to move the lead rod forward or backward.
Automatic pencils are usually classified into push types and rotary types. I disclosed a rotary type automatic pencil in my Taiwanese Pat. No. 41372, hereinafter referred to as the parent patent, which was granted and published on June 1, 1988. The improvement of this invention is directed to the parent patent and thus has applied for an additional patent of the parent patent on Nov. 30, 1988, under the same Taiwanese Patent Application Ser. No. 76204709 as covered in the application for the parent patent.